Cole of Avonlea - Gay story
by Vin-et-sang
Summary: Cole, 18 ans pensait en avoir finit avec son passé de garcon de ferme mais Billy Andrews son ennemi en a décidé autrement.
1. Chapitre 1

1

Me fixant de son regard aussi bleu que l'océan, son nez touchant presque le mien, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Non! Billy n'était pas là pour ça. J'essayai de lui crier de me lâcher mais de mon malaise un gémissement indescriptible s'échappa de ma bouche. À cet instant, il comprit que si jusqu'à présent mes gestes et mes mots lui ordonnait de me lâcher, mon corps lui ne désirait qu'une chose - être l'esclave de tous ses désirs. À peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne finisse par agir mais en moi j'eut le sentiment que tout une vie venait de défiler. Finalement Billy, d'un geste brusque déchira ma maille dévoilant une partie de mon torse, tellement blanc, tellement laiteux, parsemé de petits grains de beauté et de deux petits mamelons rose. Ses mains n'étaient pas douces, loin de là, elles étaient rugueuses à l'image des hivers froids et dur canadien. Ses doigts commencèrent à m'effleurer, irritant de leur mouvement la délicatesse de ma peau de jeune puceau.

C'était mal, j'en avais conscience, et je pense que lui aussi. Pourtant, je voulais en savoir plus… savoir… voir ce qu'il comptait faire. À quoi comptait-il m'initier. Étais-ce une mauvaise blague ? À tout instant, arrêterait-il pour ensuite rire de moi, rire de ma différence. De retour à Avonlea, Billy pourrait se vanter auprès de ses admiratrices d'avoir démasqué mon orientation. Une orientation que tout le monde dans ce village perdu de l'Île-du-Prince-Édouard soupçonnait depuis ma naissance. D'ailleurs avais-je bien fait de quitter ce village pour vivre chez Tante Joséphine à Charlottestown.

Je ne le saurai jamais, mais visiblement je n'étais pas parti assez loin puisque Billy Andrews, ce garçon qui m'avait martyrisé depuis tant d'années, ce garçon qui après m'avoir fait tomber d'une échelle brisant ma main avait ri du fait que je ne puisse plus dessiner comme avant. Ce garçon que j'avais toujours essayé de haïr était en face de moi, l'index et le majeur de sa main droite pressant mon téton. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas réagir mais quand il utilisa sa deuxième main pour titiller mon second téton, je ne put me retenir de gémir d'un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Plus je gémissais plus il continuait. Tout à coup, contre ma jambe je sentis une forme se raidir, une forme grosse, longue qui en un instant se dressa sous un pantalon de coton. Billy s'en rendit compte en même temps, et aussitôt il me saisit par les cheveux et m'agenouilla au niveau de sa braguette. À genoux, mes yeux fixaient cette immense bosse sous son pantalon.

J'étais là à genoux dans la cuisine d'un manoir de style géorgien. J'étais là à genoux face à un garçon devenue un jeune homme que j'avais désiré durant tant d'années. Son regard étant insoutenable, je me résignai à baisser les yeux. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur les petites lèvres de Billy. Puis de sa main, il releva mon menton me forçant ainsi à me noyer dans son insoutenable regard. Je voulais qu'il me relève et m'embrasse. Mais non il ne le fit pas. D'une main, il me saisit à nouveau par l'arrière de la tête, je sentais mes cheveux auburn entre ses doigts, et j'étais sans défense, j'aimais être sans défense. De l'autre main, il me gifla à deux reprises, avant de me saisir des deux mains pour écraser mon visage contre son érection.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mis à embrasser cette délicieuse bosse à travers son pantalon de coton. Je sentais qu'il aimait ça mais j'avais pourtant peur de le décevoir après tout ce n'était pour moi que la première fois que j'étais si proche d'un homme voire même d'un être humain. Pris d'un sentiment soudain je mordillai son érection, toujours à travers son pantalon. Et là il finit par dire mon nom. « Cole, oui fais-le comme ça » Puis, il déboutonna son pantalon, puis son sous-vêtement, laissant apparaitre la plus belle chose que je n'eus jamais vue.


	2. Chapitre 2

2

Une queue énorme d'au moins 18 centimètres, belle, blanche, parsemée de quelques veines et d'un gland délicieusement rosé. J'étais admiratif devant une telle virilité que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. C'était donc ça, l'origine du monde. Le début de toute civilisation. L'objet de tous les fantasmes sur cette terre. L'objet de mon désir actuel, désir que j'avais rêvé mais donc j'étais sur le moment incapable de savoir quoi faire avec.

« Ça te plaît ! » me dit-il. Bien sure, fière comme tous les Andrews de sa famille, ce n'était pas une question qu'il me posait. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas étonné devant mon absence de réponse, je me contentai simplement d'un petit hochement de tête trahissant ma timidité et mon admiration. Billy approcha ma tête de son membre dont je profitais à chaque instant des effluves qui s'en dégageaient.

« Lèche mes boules » m'ordonna-t-il. Je débutai d'un premier petit coup de langue, plutôt timide d'ailleurs. Puis un second, un peu plus longs et puis plusieurs. On aurait dit une chatte faisant la toilette à ses petits. Sauf qu'a cet instant, la chatte s'était moi, et mes petits n'avaient rien de petits, il s'agissait d'énormes testicules, rondes et belles, que je me firent un plaisir de lécher, avant de ne commence à les gober.

« Maintenant, ouvre la bouche ». À peine eus-je le temps de m'exécuter que je sentis son sexe pénétrer dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge comme un train dans un mouvement de ses hanches contrôlait le mouvement de son sexe dans ma bouche, que je suçai avec plaisir tel un bonbon dont je regrettais avoir été privé durant si longtemps. Billy agrippa ma tête avec ses deux mains afin que je ne puisse pas m'en aller - je ne me serais pas enfuie - pendant qu'il allait et qu'il venait de toutes ses forces dans ma gorge. Puis je le sentis se crisper, et crier, ce fut le cri d'un guerrier, le cri d'une victoire. Son pénis au fond de ma gorge recracha à cet instant une substance délicieusement amère au gout d'amande. À cet instant, je versai une larme.

Il retira son sexe de ma bouche dont le foutre continuait de dégouliner, s'étalant ainsi sur le sol où j'étais agenouillé. Esclave de ses désirs, il m'ordonna de lécher les gouttes qui avaient ruisselé sur le carrelage. À nouveau, je m'exécutai.

Puis il me regarda et me dit.

« Parles-en et je te tue. Tu m'appartiens. Je reviendrais »

Billy se rhabilla me releva par le reste de maille dont j'étais vêtu et qu'il n'avait pas déchiré. Il me lécha la joue et me rejeta au sol avant de s'en aller.

A suivre


End file.
